


Gifts

by Little_red_2000



Series: Singing Hale Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a big softy, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Singer Derek, Singing Derek, Stiles is a BAMF, sorta - Freeform, stiles is an emissary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wants stiles to have the best birthday ever. (It works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> soooo. I wrote this really fast because the idea has been stuck in my head for quite some time. i really should be doing so many other things right now like studying or cleaning or even working on my other WIP but this wouldn't leave me alone sooo, yeah. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think? 
> 
> comments and Kudos very much appreciated.
> 
> sincerely,
> 
> little red<3

It was all Isaac's fault.

He had to go and tell stiles that Derek's family was one of the richest in all of California. This prompted his boyfriend to ask him why he lived in an abandoned train station. To which Derek had no choice but to answer with the truth.

“We never actually received the money. Laura and I made our own way in New York. And after I just never really got around to it.” Derek had said.

“But it's your emissary’s job to make sure you're well cared for. Did Deaton ever try to contact you I'm New York?” Stiles asked Derek could already see the wheels turning in stiles brain.

“No. Laura talked to him before we left but she had said that he wished us the best and to be careful.”

“Okay,” stiles had said then he gathered his stuff and left without uttering another word.  
That's what had led Derek, a week later, receiving more money than he knew what to do with in his bank account.  
He had went to stiles’ house to thank him and ask how he had done it to which had replied, “I'm your emissary, that's what I'm here for.” 

Derek had threw stiles on the bed and showed him how thankful he really was.

*

All that had led to today, Stiles’ birthday, over two months later.

Derek has the best birthday planned for him and he absolutely cannot wait. 

The day starts with breakfast in bed, and then stiles will go spend some time with his father and Scott. Then Stiles will return at around seven to have dinner and after dinner Derek will show stiles his present.  
After that they will cuddle and watch movies until stiles falls asleep on Derek's chest making Derek have to carry him to bed (which Derek loves doing anyway).  
Yes, he has it all planned out and he is literally bouncing on the balls of his feet with stiles’ breakfast in his hands waiting for stiles to wake up.  
Three and a half minutes later with a clearing of his throat from Derek stiles finally wakes.

He looks at Derek thought still lidded eyes and yawns with a small smile on his face. 

“ornin’,” he slurs.  
“How are you feeling?” Derek asks him, wondering if Stiles was still sore from his early/late night birthday gift from last night.

“Achy,” he replies. “But the good kind,”

“I made you breakfast.” Derek says as he set the tray next to stiles on the bed. 

He admires stiles for a minute while he stretches.  
He's not wearing a shirt pale skin gleaming in the morning sun lights the sun hitting his face in certain spots, casting a beautiful glow on the now 18 year old boy. Derek can't help but feel lucky to have someone as wonderful and amazing as stiles.  
The kid who got him what was rightfully his, the one that talked him into rebuilding the Hale house that’s still under renovations, into getting his sisters black Camaro back out if storage.

He just stares at stiles while Stiles goes on to eat having gotten used to Derek's weird staring a while ago.  
“So, when you get back tonight that's when I'll show you your present okay?”

“You really didn't have to get me anything, you know?”

“I know but I wanted to and I'm absolutely sure that you’re going to love them!” Derek says with so much excitement he can barely hold it in.

“Them? So it's more than one? Oh I cannot wait now.”

____________________________

Derek has been prepared for this day for the last two months. He wants to give Stiles something in return for everything that Stiles does for him. Although he feels he can never repay stiles, he at least wants to try for the rest of his life.

It’s almost seven and he can’t get the butterflies to leave his stomach. He knows that stiles would never do anything to hurt him and that if Stiles doesn’t like it he at least won’t laugh in his face but he still can’t stop fidgeting.

A knock on the front door pulls him out of his thoughts but it just makes the butterflies swarm more fiercely knowing that the time has come. He walks to the door, palms sweaty and heart pounding, thinking that he’s glad that stiles isn’t a werewolf to hear how fast his hearts beating.

“So sour wolf, where’s my presents?” Stiles ask as soon as the door is opened.

“Can’t we have dinner first?” Derek asks mock annoyed at his impatient boyfriend.  
“Sure torture me first.” Stiles says playfully with a fond eye roll.

Dinner goes exactly how Derek planned. They laughed and talked and enjoyed each other’s company like they haven’t gotten a chance to do since stiles is always busy with his whole saving endangered super natural’s job.

After they finish eating and the dishes are put away, it’s time for presents.

“Okay first off.” Derek says mostly to himself to work up the courage.

He wipes his sweaty hands off on his blue button down and pulls a little black box out of his jacket pocket.  
“Derek?” stiles questions skeptically eyeing the box in Derek’s hands.

“Just listen, will you?” Derek asks but it’s more of a command.

He kneels in front of stiles, opens the box to a gold band that has sour wolf engraved on the top and begins.

“Stiles Stilinski, I love you for a lot of reasons, you’re smart, funny, strong, kind, spastic, dorky, adorable and infuriating and for those reasons, I give you this promise ring. It’s a promise that I will never leave, forsake or hurt you in all my power. A promise that I will love you for as long as you’ll have me. And a promise that someday, when you’re ready, this will turn to a silver wedding ring. So will you do me the honor of wearing my promise on your finger till that day?” Derek says looking at stiles with hope, nervousness and fear in his eyes.  
Stiles has tears in his eyes and his hand pressed to his chest as he’s already shaking his head before Derek could even finish his last sentence.  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” He exclaims jumping to his feet when Derek is finished.

They’re both crying now and Stiles has attached himself to Derek like an octopus and won’t let go, forcing Derek to have to carry stiles to their next destination.  
“Derek, what are we doing on the roof? And what is all this?” Stiles ask gesturing to the setup that took Derek Isaac and Ethan two hours to set up.  
There’s a stage in one corner a few chairs in a row in front with the pack in them with one chair, that’s the closest to the stage, free and drinks and snacks along the opposite wall of the stage.  
“It’s the party part and my second present to you.” Derek answers. He’s still super nervous and he’s probably sweatier than he has ever been in his entire life (which is saying a lot) but he looks calm and collected on the outside.

“Okay!” Stiles says enthusiastically following Derek to his seat.

Derek gets up onto the stage grabbing the mic and pressing play on the computer not wanting to waste any time so he won’t second guess himself.  
An instrumental version of Somo’s I do it all for you begin and Derek tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he begins.

Good morning, y'all  
You know that feeling  
That feeling you get when you're in love  
Well it sounds a little like this

When I wake up and you're next to me  
Gotta pinch myself ‘cause you're a dream  
You're beautiful, you're heavenly  
Then you wake up with that smiling face  
I know that I'm in the perfect place  
And you know that you're my saving grace

I do it all for you, I do it all for us  
The stars in the sky can't amount to my love  
Ain't no cloudy days, just sweet lemonade  
You're the perfect addition to my every wish  
And I pray for that day you come around  
And I'll say, "I do it all for you, I do it all for us  
My heart is alive because of your love"

When you come home from a hard day  
And I tell you that it'll be okay  
It's so beautiful, it's so heavenly  
Then you kiss my lips and turn off the lights  
And you trust me ‘cause I'm still by your side  
And I say, "Honey, I'll never leave you babe"

I do it all for you, I do it all for us  
The stars in the sky can't amount to my love  
Ain't no cloudy days, just sweet lemonade  
You're the perfect addition to my every wish  
And I pray for that day you come around  
And I'll say, "I do it all for you, I do it all for us  
My heart is alive because of your love"

Your love, your love, your love [x2]

I do it all for you, I do it all for us  
The stars in the sky can't amount to my love  
Ain't no cloudy days, just sweet lemonade  
You're the perfect addition to my every wish  
And I pray for that day you come around  
And I'll say, "I do it all for you, I do it all for us  
My heart is alive because of your love"

As soon as Derek finishes the song he has an arm full of crying stiles.

“Best birthday ever,” Stiles whispers in his ear.

“Hold that thought, I still have on more present for you.”

They go down to the parking garage that’s full of the packs cars,  
Derek pulls the keys out of his pocket and hands them to stiles.

Stiles uses the horn button on the keys and turns to the side when he hears the horn.

“Derek, I cannot accept this,” He says shaking his head.

“You can and you will. It’s not an offer it’s a gift.”

“But…” Stiles tries to argue weakly but fades out.

He walks over to the Camaro that’s looks like Derek’s just in red and slides into the driver’s seat.

“You didn’t have to do this Derek this is way too much, I can’t possibly accept this.”

“You don’t like it?” Derek asks heart sinking.

“No! I love it. It’s just… You didn’t have to do this.” He says shaking his head again.

“I wanted to.” Derek says. “I want to make you as happy as you make me every day. I will give you the world should you ask for it. I want to give you my everything and I know that I sometimes don’t act like it but I love you more than you can ever imagine. I just want you to be as happy as I can possibly make you. And safe and that jeep is far from that.” He jokes. 

Stiles, once again, has tears in his eyes but by the way he’s leaping up to give Derek another hug and kiss Derek can tell the fight has completely left him.

Once they finish kissing stiles pulls back to look at Derek and says: “You make me the happiest man in the world der, I don’t need this. Although now there’s no take backs.”

They kiss for a little longer before Derek pulls back to usher stiles into the elevator to go back to the roof to finish stiles’ party.

When they get to the roof Stiles is surrounded by the girls who begin clamoring on about how amazing Derek is and gushing over stiles ring.  
Jackson walks over to his alpha, two drinks in his hands and says: “Congrats, you have set the bar so high none of us will ever be able to top it.”  
“Sorry?” Derek says not knowing what else to say.  
_______________________________  
Later on, while cuddle up on the couch watching Batman the dark night, stiles tilts his head up from his spot between Derek’s legs and says.  
“I am going to blow your mind with my present for your birthday.”

Derek feels his heart swell but just smirks at stiles. Game on then.

“Bring it on.”


End file.
